


Why Smithy?!

by George_al_X



Category: The Bill (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25369972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/George_al_X/pseuds/George_al_X
Summary: Dale Smith "Smithy" was found down an alley way not far from Sun Hill in a not so nice condition. How will Smithy cope? What will his friends think? And who did it?
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

DS Phil Hunter was on his way walking home from Sun Hill. He had just finished help a rape case. The rapist was caught which made him feel slightly happier than before. Obviously no one should go through what that young woman did but at least the man was behind bars for good and can hurt on one else.

Dale Smith or better known as Smithy had been missing the last three and a half hours. No one had see him since he went out to patrol. Gina sent Callum and Kerry to check his place. Unfortunately they found nothing. Absolutely nothing. After an hour the nick was extremely worried and where about to declare it official that Smithy was missing. However, that's when Kerry got a message from him saying on patrol he was dealing with a gang fighting eachother but before Dale could call for back up his walkie talkie got broken leaving him to deal with it himself. By the time Smithy Smithy had sorted it he felt extremely sick so went home. His phone was dead and when he got back he fell asleep. Of course they believed it. Yeah it was odd but it seemed believable. He was ok.

Well that's what Gabriel Kent wanted them to think. Kent finished work early saying he had a family crises. He didn't. He drove round to get Smithy. He knew the area Dale was patrolling in. He knew he would find him. He did find him. He sent that text. He took him. He wanted something. He got it. But Smithy was the one who suffered.

Phil just remembered he still has his radio on him. He was half way home and was tired but knew he needed to return it. So Phil decided to take a short cut that leads to the back of Sun Hill. It was a not very well known short cut. Hardly anyone knew it was there. So he started walking down a path when someone came running up to him from around the corner. The person looked pale, to pale. Like he'd seen something. "Please help" the man said. He knew Phil was a cop, not personally, but he's seen him policing before.  
"Sir whats wrong?" Phil asked.  
"Please I think a man's been raped!."  
Phil look at the man alarmed.  
"Take me to him, I'll call for back up once we're there."  
The man took him to the victim.  
"He's just over there." The man pointed out. He was clearly distressed by what he saw.  
Phil started to walk over. But he recognised the man. Smithy!.  
"Smithy!" Phil ran over and crouched down beside him."shit". He took his jacket of and covered Dales private area as much as he could. Smithy looked so used. So pale. His neck was covered in bruises with teeth marks, lips where a little swollen, chest where the same as his neck and some parts a little swollen, all down his thighs was red and white liquid dry and hand prints on his inner thighs near his arss. 

Phil had tears in his eyes. Who would do this? Why Smithy? Phil came to his senses though. "Right I need you to come to the station and give a statement I'll be right behind." Phil said whilst picking Smithy up.  
"Shouldn't you call an ambulance." The man asked.  
"He's one of Sun Hills lot. I'll radio them to call an ambulance to get to Sun Hill. It'll be quicker."  
And with that the man set of.  
Phil took his radio out making sure not to drop Smithy.  
"Cera Oscar 3 to Cera Oscar 45."(or whatever it is. I'm not a cop.)  
"Cera Oscar 3 go ahead."  
I need an ambulance to get to Sun Hill now!."  
"Is everything ok?"  
"It's Smithy. I'll explain when I get there."  
About 5 minutes later he arrived at Sun Hill. Phil opened the door using his back not to hurt Smithy anymore than Dale already was.

"Phil what happe-" Gina gasped when she saw Smithy. Everyone in the room had.  
Gina told Phil to lay Smithy down and that the ambulance would be there in ten minutes.  
By now the whole nick new about Dale but not actually confirmed as rape. DI Neil Manson, Adom Akero and Sam Nixon where waiting for the man's statement and talking to Phil whilst waiting for the paramedics. Gina stayed with Smithy in case he woke up. Once the paramedics arrived and took Dale they interviewed the man.  
《♤♡◇♧》  
Earlier with Smithy.

Smithy had just sorted out the gang fight and was about to patrol some more when someone said his name.  
"Dale!" Gabriel said.  
"Gabriel what are you doing here?."  
"Gina sent me to get you. Needs help with a ergent case at the station so she sent me to get you seeing as you'd probably end up running back there knowing you." He laughed at the last bit.  
"Yeah your probably right." Smithy agreed laughing as well whilst he got in the car.  
After awhile Smithy realised they weren't going the right way.  
"Where are we going?" Dale asked as Gabriel turned down an alley way away from the public.  
"Took you long anouth to realise then." Gabriel said chuckling.  
"What's so funny?" Smithy asked anger rising in him.  
Gabriel stopped the car and undone his seat belt.  
"The fact that I've now got you on your own, with on one about to hear you and a locked car." Gabriel said whilst running a hand up Smithys leg.  
Smithy gulped. This could not be happening.  
"I- what?"  
Gabriel grinned. "Let's have some fun shall we." He said as he pressed a finger against Smithys trousers.  
At this Dale punched him in the side of his face.  
"I wouldn't have done that. I was gonna go nice and soft but now I've changed my mind."  
Smithy gulped again and tried to fight as Kent pulled him out the car and handcuffed him then pushed him the back seat.  
Gabriel got in the other side of the back seat and locked the car. "Now let's have some fun."  
Kent started to kiss Dale roughly on the lips. Smithy was discussed and tried to pull away but Kent's hold on him was stronger at the moment. Kent's right hand was on his cheek and left hand trailing up and down his thigh. "Hmmm" Gabriel moaned. Dale wanted to be sick. "Although this is fun you punched me so you'll pay." And with that Gabriel shifted his and Dales position. Dale was on his front with Kent on top humping him and running a hand up his shirt.  
"Stop" Smithy cried. He didn't want this. Gabriel egnored this and said something else.  
"Not hard yet? Pitty." He started humping him hared so Smithys cock (still got clothes on.) rubs against the back seat harder and faster and started playing with Dales nipples. Smithy moaned but pleaded Gabriel to stop over and over again. "Oh but you like it really and even if you didn't I'll still have you scream out my name."  
"No, no stop. Please- ah! S-stop. Ah!!"  
"See moaning under my touch, so sweat." Kent chuckled. Gabriel played with his nipples harder.  
"Sto- AHHH!!!!" Dale moaned as Gabriel played even harder but the slowed down. "Don't want you to cum yet." Gabriel thought for a moment. "Although it wouldn't matter as your going to have plenty of them."  
"Don't" Smithy cried out. He just wanted to go home. Or to the station and see Kerry or Phill or anyone of his friends.  
Kent played with his nipples harder than before and moved faster against him.  
"Ahh!!" Smithy screamed as his climax hit.  
"Good boy." Gabriel said. "But we ain't done yet."  
Gabriel turned Dale over and started to take of Smithys trousers, shirt and underwear.  
Dale tried to stop him but it made no difference.  
Dale laid there naked.  
"Look at you. Can't wait to be inside you."  
But before Smithy could answer. Before any preparation. Anything at all. Gabriel Kent shoved two finger inside him.  
Smithy cried out in pain. He was in so much pain. Why did this have to happen to him? Why?.  
After a while it started to feel nice but still Smithy didn't want it. Kent started to strip and get ready to enter his arss. He was already bleeding down there from the rough fingers. Smithy gave up. There was no way to stop this. At all. Gabriel entered Dale and Dale screamed from pain and pleasure. Smithy Smith was so scared.  
"I'll take that by the amount of bleeding that was your first time someone fucked your arss."  
Smithy just looked at him with fear and visibly shaking. After that everything went black and he woke up 20 mins later.


	2. Waking up in a room unknown.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel wasn't finished just yet. He didn't think he had broke Smithy yet. But of course Dale was a fighter however Gabriel knew something Smithy Smith was sure no one knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a tiny little chapter. I wanted to write something but I've got a massive headache and looking at a screen ain't really helping. I might edit this chapter so it's longer tho.

Smithy woke up. He didn't know where he was. He was confused and sore. Nothing felt right. And then it all came back to him like a ton of bricks. Gabriel. Car. Forced. No. No .No. How could Dale let this happen again. It had been two years since his so called friend had betrayed him in the worst way possible and Smithy couldn't go through it again. It will break him. But that's what Gabriel wanted. To break him. Plus him himself. 

It took Dale a while to realise he was tide to a bed in a room he hadnt seen before. And there he was, Gabriel Kent sitting on a chair. Watching him. Full of hunger. Full of lust. Smithy then realised he was naked and spread open. He tries to fight the restrains.

"That won't work ya know. You of all people should know how strong handcuffs are." Gabriel said.

"Why are you doing this? Haven't you already done enough." Smithy said trying to keep his voice straight.

"Well you see your just to pretty to waste." Kent said whilst running a hand down Smith's well toned chest to his thighs.

"Go to hell" Smithy spat.

"More like heaven."

Smithy looked away from him, tears slowly falling from his eyes.

"Aww did I make Smithy cry?." Gabriel said whilst laughing. "Cause I'm sure this will make you cry." 

Kent then started kissing every inch of him.

"Stop, please.!" Smithy pleaded and cried.

Gabriel ignored Dale and rubbed a finger over Smithys arss hole then shoved it inside him.

"Ahh!!" Smithy screamed in pain.

"Told you" Gabriel said then pulled out his fingers and got of him. Kent then grabbed Smithys phone.

Smithy desperately wanted to be able to grab his phone and call for help. To just escape but it was impossible.

Gabriel typed something on Smithys phone then put it down again.

"Right now that that's delt with we can carry on."

"Don't, please." Smithy cried again and again.

"Oh but where's the fun in that." Gabriel paused. "Don't tell me i have to go get Jamie Baker." 

Smithy looked up at him with wide eyes and fear.

How could he know. No one does. It was ages ago. Dale wishes he could forget it. Forget the whole thing. A friend betraying a friend. But Gabriel just had to bring it up.

"Oh you didn't know I know, pitty." Gabriel said while laughing.

"B-but... I d-d-didn't..." Dale struggled for words.

"Y-you d-didn't tell me." Kent mocked. "I know but seeing as I'm a friend of his from school he told me what happened. How tight you where. And he was right."

"Fuck off!!." Smithy screamed at him.


	3. Police Sation feelings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skipping back to the present time at the police station.

Smithy had just been taken to the hospital. Phil wanted to go with him but Gina Gold told him to stay here as he needed to say his statement. So instead Mickey decided to go as he has personal experience with this.

#In the interview room with Phil.

"So what exactly happened, how did you find him?." Sam said.

"I was walking home when I remembered I still had my radio on me. I was tired so decided I'd take a short cut. I was just about to turn a corner when a man came running saying he thinks someone had been raped. That's when I went other and... saw it was Dale."

"Look I know this is hard for you but was there any9ne else around. Anything unusual.?" Sam said.

"I- no. I don't know. I was to focused on Smithy. He can't go through his again." Phill said with a shaky voice.

Sam looked at him with concern and confusion. "What do you mean he can't go through this again?."

Phil took a deep breath. "He was raped by Jamie Baker two years ago."

"Wait so your saying two years ago when Smithy Smith had just become a sergeant Jamie Baker raped him?" Sam asked with slight concern. Poor Smithy.

Phil had tears in his eyes. Smithy was probably his closest friend. "Yes."

"Interview ending at 20:15." Sam said.

Phillip was just about to leave when Sam said."We will catch whoever did this."

Phillip nodded and walked out the interview room shortly followed by Sam.

"DC Niel can I have a word?." Sam asked looking glum.

"Yes my office." DC Niel said.

Once they got to the office Sam started talking.

"I'm afraid I've got some worse news."

DC Niel looked up and waited for the next part.

"It seams that this isn't the first time Smithys been raped..." Sam said.

DC Niel sighed. Oh lord. That poor man. He's only twenty three.(ok so in this him and the other characters around his age are younger, so probs like the age he was when Dale was first shown on The Bill.)

"When was this?" DC Niel asked.

"Two years ago by his old school friend Jamie Baker."

"Jamie Baker?!"

"Yes Why?" Samantha asked.

DC rubbed his hands over his face. "Jamie Baker was the guy that raped Mickey."

Samantha sat down. "oh no."


End file.
